Character Creation
Step 1: Pick Your Race Fairly straight forward step here, pick out your race, gender, what have you. Feel free to name your character at this point too, though that is entirely optional. In case you haven't picked looked at the races, this is a quick summary: Humans Humans can be found anywhere in the world, except Astirawen. They don't have any attribute modifiers, get a free feat at level 1 and a bonus skill point at every level, as well as a bonus 4 skill points at level 1. Half-Elf Half-Elves are anywhere that has both elves and humans. They're the result of human and elf relations, or the result of two half-elves. They also have no attribute modifiers, but they have immunity to sleep spells, and a +2 bonus vs enchantment spells. They also have low-light vision, gain a +1 bonus to listen, search and spot checks, and a +2 on diplomacy and gather information. For the purpose of any effect related to race, Half-Elves count as Elves. Elf Elves are located in a great number of coastal cities, as well as being the native inhabitants of Astirawen. They gain a +2 on Dexterity, at a cost of -2 Constitution. They have immunity to sleep spells, and a +2 bonus vs enchantment spells. They also have low-light vision, gain a +2 bonus to listen, search and spot checks. Elves that walk within 5 feet of a hidden door have an automatic chance to detect it as if they were always looking for it. Additionally, they have automatic proficiency in the longsword, rapier, longbow and shortbow. Dwarf Dwarves typically live in the mountains of the land, however some are known to spread out. They typically live in their clan-oriented strongholds. They have a +2 Constitution and -2 Charisma, they can only move 20 feet per round, as opposed to the usual 30, but are not slowed down by armour. Dwarves are capable of seeing normally up to 60 feet in total darkness. They gain a +2 bonus on search checks relating to stonework, as well as on saving throws vs poison, and saving throws against spells and spell-like effects, as well as appraise and craft checks related to stone and metal goods. They gain a +4 to saves vs bullrushes and trips while standing, and a +4 to AC vs giant type creatures. Finally they gain a +1 to attack rolls against orcs and goblinoids. Dwarves are all proficient in dwarven waraxes and dwarven urgoshes. Kehrno Kehrno are the small badger people who inhabit the forests of the world. They gain a +2 to Dexterity, and suffer a -2 to Strength. They are small creatures, and gain a +2 to Balance, Survival and Hide checks. Great Animal Great Animals are located almost anywhere in the world, though in Etelassa and Qelama in particular. They have no attribute modifiers. They gain a +2 on Handle Animal, Listen and Survival checks. They are capable of turning into a single animal chosen at character creation at will. Step 2: Pick Your Class Once you've picked out your race, you need to pick your class. The classes are as follows. Barbarian Barbarians are typically berserkers. They fight with anger and brute force to overwhelm their opponents. They make a solid front line in a fight. Bard Bards are focused around supporting their allies in combat, and working a crowd outside of combat. In combat they provide buffs to the party, while out of combat they typically serve as a parties face. Cleric Clerics are divine casters, imbued with powers of their faith. They serve largely to support the party with spell casting, however are capable fighters in their own right. Druid Druids are also divine casters. They're masters of nature, and are one with their environment. In addition to nature-focused casting, they have an animal companion that travels with them, and can shapeshift into a number of animals as they grow in power. Expert An Expert serves almost no purpose within combat, instead providing out of combat services. He can be anything from a merchant to a spy, to a craftsmen. An Expert is trained in many skills and provides a valuable utility purpose to the party. Fighter Fighters make up almost any generalized combatant. They range from the frontline fighter with a large sword, to the skilled archer at the back, to the elaborate rapier wielding duelist. A fighter excells in his art of fighting, and little else. Monk Monks are unarmed fighters who focus on spiritual enlightenment over the worldly possessions. They have powerful unarmed attacks, and gain unique spiritual powers as they grow. Paladin Paladins are religious fighters. They have minor divine casting like a Cleric, as well as being competent combatants. They have unique abilities to help them locate and destroy evil, however must hold to a code of honour, or lose their powers. Ranger Rangers are the survivalists. They are solid fighters, focusing on either ranged combat, or dual wielding, as well as being skilled at survival and navigation in the wilds. As they improve Rangers pick up animal companions, as well as some minor spell casting. Rogue Rogues are thieves, con-artists and spies. They provide valuable utility to the party in finding and disarming traps, as well as opening locks. In combat they gain bonuses for attacking enemies who are unaware of them or at some form of disadvantage. Witch Witches are powerful arcane casters. They have a small range of spells they may cast at will, as well as the ability to prepare more powerful spells. They progress a bit slower than normal as a spell caster, but in compensation are able to make certain magical effects permanent, at the cost of the spell slot used to cast the spell. Such spells remain active until dispelled or released by the witch. The witch provides strong supporting casting to a party, including permanent buffs as well as temporary buffs when needed. Wizard Wizards are the most powerful casters. They have a sizeable pool of spells they may cast at will, as well as a large number of spells they may learn and prepare to be cast at a later date. Wizards provide a party with a heavy source of damage that can effect multiple targets at once, as well as out of combat solutions to outstanding problems. Step 3: Assign Attributes You are granted 36 points to spend upgrading your attributes of Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Wisdom, Intelligence and Charisma. Every attribute starts at 10, and can go as high as 18. The cost for each score is as follows: * 10 - 0 points * 11 - 1 point * 12 - 2 points * 13 - 3 points * 14 - 4 points * 15 - 6 points * 16 - 8 points * 17 - 11 points * 18 - 14 points Once you have set up your attributes you then apply to modifiers from your race. Step 4: Pick A Feat At level 1 you gain a feat, two if you're a human. A fighter gains an additional feat at level 1 from a short list. Check the feats page for the list of feats. Step 5: Assign Skill Points Each class gets a number of skill points listed on their page to spend each level. At level 1 a skill can have as many as 4 ranks in it if it is a class skill listed on the page of your class, or 2 points if it is not listed. Non-class skills cost 2 points to gain 1 point in, and should they become a class skill they immediately go up to the rank they would be had they always been a class skill. Step 6: Buy Items You start with 200 gold to spend on items. All items are the same price as in the book, however some weapons have new rules. The list can be found on the items page. Please do not just buy combat equipment, but also buy adventuring supplies such as camping materials and food. Step 7: Finalizing To finish your character off, calculate your HP (Highest result on your classes hit dice + your CON modifier), your saves (as listed in your class + CON modifier for Fort, DEX modifier for Reflex and WIS modifier for Will), your base attack bonus (as listed on class), and finally your total attack bonus (BAB + relevant modifier, usually STR). Once this is done go over everything, make sure you've got a backstory and things, make any changes you feel necessary and submit it.